1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sails for watercraft and more particularly to a temporary emergency sail for powered watercraft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In today's economy, powered watercraft have become more and more affordable as people have increasingly more disposable income for recreation. Consequently, powered watercraft have increased greatly in numbers and most especially in areas having large expanses of open water such as coastal areas. As with any mechanical apparatus, powered watercraft will fail at one time or another whether an engine failure or even merely running out of fuel. When such a failure occurs, the operator is often left with no means of returning to shore.
In a cases of emergency when the operator is unable to use the primary power system to return to shore, the operator must resort to other means. Some powered watercraft will have an auxiliary power source such as an outboard motor, but the vast majority of powered craft do not carry such auxiliary power. Others will have a two-way radio enabling them to call for assistance. But radios require electrical power, and if the primary power system is disabled, the available electrical power is limited to the existing battery which has a useful life limited to the current charge.
However, if such a watercraft is not so equipped, the operator must rely on another civilian craft or an official government vessel passing within close range to hear verbal pleas for assistance and then respond to the plea. Reliance on chance discovery of a watercraft in distress in such circumstances is dangerous at best and catastrophic at worst. Such reliance on chance discovery is increasingly dangerous as the size of the body of water increases. In the instance where the disabled craft is on the coastal regions of the ocean, albeit close to shore, even tidal forces and ocean currents can carry the disabled craft long distances in a short time.
Thus, what is desired is an alternate method of powering a disabled watercraft in an emergency wherein the alternate method is readily storable in the craft and easy to use.